


LOLCAT

by trainedArsenist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainedArsenist/pseuds/trainedArsenist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work but I have made others which will be up soon. Meulin x Kurloz (nothing explicit really). Suggestions for new fics are welcome.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	LOLCAT

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work but I have made others which will be up soon. Meulin x Kurloz (nothing explicit really). Suggestions for new fics are welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back. - English proverb

On the Land of Little Cubes and Tea, you, Meulin, lay asleep on Kurloz' lap. The two of you had spent the day roaming through the land of your ancestor, scurrying up the hills of cubes and slipping back down them, gossiping about all the new shipping possibilities with their newly discovered ancestors, and enjoying each other’s' company in general. You had finished your day with a cup of cameowmile tea (your favourite), however it did make you rather drowsy. And that was the end of another day in the afterlife (assuming it was a day, you’re not quite sure about time here). Kurloz stood up to leave, trying not to wake his former matesprit. In spite of this, you stir.

"Where are you going?" you mumble.

Kurloz mimed that he was going for a walk and suggested you go back to sleep.

"Let me come with you!"

“You will stay here, my kittybitch”  
"O-OK Kurloz"

Kurloz walked away briskly, leaving you by yourself. You like to play along and let the juggalo troll think that his mind-control/hypnosis chucklevoodoos worked. But Kurloz has been acting very differently since the discovery of their ancestors, and you are a curious cat. This is a purrfect chance to role-play and you aren't going to let go of such an oppurrtunity. You get up and begin to follow the estranged juggalo, whispering to yourself.

*The claw beast saunters up from her sl33py state*  
*The sneaky lioness stalks its prey*  
*She hides behind a large teapot as the prey turns away*  
*The prey enters a building, the predator follows through the air vent*  
*The huntress crawls through the cramped vents and watches the stalked through the grates.*  
*The prey joins with a similar looking juggalo*  
*"Strength in numbers" the stalker jokes to herself*  
*She observes the original prey gives a purple present of phallic shape to the other clown, the prey then turns and leaves*  
*The lioness however stays, she is curious about this gift*  
*She notices the clown attaching the present to his waist*

"Wait…" you whisper. This present looked a lot like the codpiece you gave to Kurloz the other day. "THAT DOG!"

The clown, Gamzee, turned to the sound of your exclamation. "Oh shit." you whisper. You then left to go hunt down your ex. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
"YO KURLOZ!" You shout, oblivious to anything else. "COME GET YOUR STUPID MIME ASS OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT YOU JUST GAVE TO YOUR BLOODY STUPID ANCESTOR!" You pounced at him, with quartzite claws at the ready.

"Hmmm?" Kurloz turned smiling and catches you by the arm. 

You stay suspended in the air, moving slowly through the air. Your claws move towards his face. They slowly scratch across. The furthest one scratches his mouth, snapping each stitch one by one. *Pick, pick, pick*. The strings flung from his mouth; revealing the full lips you remember from your early years with him. 

Kurloz lets you down softly. You stagger back in shock. He steps towards you. He kisses you fully on the lips. You stop moving in surprise, trying to figure out what's happening. You realise you’re enjoying the feeling of his lips against yours. You never quite knew how much you've craved his affection since that night eons ago. You kiss back. Your short, sandpaper-rough tongue moves along his lips, wanting to get past the barrier they form. The barriers split and the night seems endless.

*The lioness finally claims her king*


End file.
